marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Pack Vol 1 18
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Walter Simonson | Writer1_1 = Louise Simonson | Penciler1_1 = Brent Anderson | Penciler1_2 = Scott Williams | Inker1_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist1_1 = Louise Simonson | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Carl Potts | Editor1_2 = Rosemary McCormick-Lowy | Quotation = Julie, how do you spell "Wolverine?" | Speaker = Katie Power | StoryTitle1 = Kurse! | Synopsis1 = Secret Wars II continues from ... The creature known as Kurse, in its quest to get revenge against Thor, has arrived in New York City where it continues its rampage. Nothing appears to be able to stand in the creature's way as it easily fights through some beat cops, Kurse's activities are picked up by the dream talent of young Franklin Richards. Franklin sees that Kurse was resurrected from the ruined body of Algrim the Elf by the Beyonder and that the creature will soon menace his friends in the Power Pack. Waking up in his bed at Avengers Mansion, Franklin attempts to sneak out and come to the Power children's aid, but is caught by Jarvis who escorts the young Richards boy back to bed, mistaking his Power Pack uniform for a new pair of pajamas. The following morning, the Power children are running late for school and use their powers to get a head start. Along the way Alex is teased by Julie, who points out that if he wasn't busy talking to his classmate Allison McCourt on the phone, he wouldn't have to get their mother to pick up a poster board for his project on the air patterns over Manhattan. Alex defends himself, telling his younger sister that Allison is smarter and more useful to her and mocks the fact that she wastes her time reading fantasy books instead of devoting her mind to science. However, when Alex realizes he forgot his notes for his oral report at home he begs Julie to use her Lightspeed powers to collect them for him. She refuses, but Alex is saved at the last minute thanks to the arrival of their alien friend Kofi who has brought Alex's notes to him, despite the possibility of being seen. Kofi tells them that he has come to regard them as family and when he laments over his father's political negotiations with his sworn enemies the Snarks, he points out that there is no point in attempting to reconcile with his father and goes back to hiding out aboard Smartship Friday. Across town, the Power children's mother Margaret is picking up the poster board for Alex from the art shop she works at. As she is exiting the building she comes into the path of Kurse who knocks her aside as he continues his search for Thor. The power of the blow sends Margaret smashing into the store window and being knocked out in the process. Happening on the scene is the Beyonder, who stops for the injured woman. Discerning that she has been seriously injured, the Beyonder then uses his powers to transport her to a nearby hospital. Shortly thereafter, the Beyonder arrives outside P.S. 44 where Alex is being ribbed by his siblings because Allison has taken to hanging out with another boy. The Beyonder tells the children that her mother has been injured and transports them to the hospital. Along the way, he explains to them what had happened, and Alex blames himself for sending his mother to get the poster board for him when he was too busy playing super-hero or attempting to romance Allison. After they are escorted out of their mother's hospital room by a nurse, Alex decides that the team should work together to stop Kurse in order to get revenge against him for hurting their mother. The other members of the Power Pack agree and they change into costume and rush out of the hospital to track down their mothers attacker. Along the way, they are joined by Kofi who overheard what happened from the news and has come to the aid of his friends. They track down Kurse to a construction site that is still filled with workers. As the Power Pack attempt to fight off the creature, Kurse is being haunted by memories of his past that torment him and affect his fighting ability. When the battle compromises the structural integrity of the partially constructed buildings, the Power Pack comes to the aid of the workers, pulling them to safety. Ultimately, it is Lightspeed who realizes the key to victory, ironically due to her knowledge of fantasy lore. Noting that Kurse is vulnerable to steel, she and the other members of the Power Pack collapse the iron girders of the building down on Kurse's body, seemingly vanquishing their foe. Noticing that there are still other workers on the building, the Power Pack rescues them before they can be injured or killed. One of the workers is angry at almost being killed and Alex almost blows their cover. After the Power children have fled the scene, Alex gets down on himself and apologizes to his sister for making fun of her sense of responsibility as he believes his lack of any led to their mother being injured. Returning home, Kofi tells the group that their actions today have taught him that family sticks together and decides to return home to try and work with his father instead of against him. With the groups blessing, Kofi heads off in the Smart Ship and wishes them the best of luck. That night, the Power children get an update on their mother's condition from their father, who tells them that it's not good. The children wonder if she will be released in time for Thanksgiving, but James Power finds it unlikely. Returning to their room, the children are upset that thy will not be able to have Thanksgiving with their parents, however Katie has a brilliant idea: Having Thanksgiving with those in the super-hero community whom they have met over during their time as the Power Pack. As the children begin preparing invitations, young Franklin Richards is having another nightmare, this one about Kurse still being alive and that the Beyonder is not the children's friend like they think he is. Secret Wars II continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Wolverine Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Thanksgiving